


Let You Live (This Time)

by 182crazyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Light Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182crazyking/pseuds/182crazyking
Summary: Y'know when you're really horny and you just put the brakes on trying to murder someone to have some hate sex? No? Must be a demon thing.





	Let You Live (This Time)

**** It was near midnight when Cytri arrived at his destination: an abandoned packing warehouse on the outskirts of the city. The frigid wind howled, biting through his coat and making him shiver slightly. He wondered momentarily whether it would be worthwhile to modify a knit cap to fit over his horns, because the cold air made them feel like they were about to snap off.

The large bay door to the warehouse floor was shut tight, but not locked. With a grunt of effort, Cytri pushed it open and stepped in, letting it slide closed behind him with a thud. The warehouse was in clear disarray. Detritus littered the floor, cobwebs lined the ceiling, and the machinery was covered in dust and corrosion.

But in contrast with all of this, radiators lined the warehouse, gently humming and emitting a comfortable warmth.

“I knew I’d find you eventually,” Cytri said to no one in particular. He stepped forward slightly, glancing around the vacant space. “You and your followers were never good at hiding.”

He paused. Another step forward. “Oh, don’t tell me that I just missed you. That would be quite unfortunate.” The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and his voice became lower. “No… I think you are here. Right…  _ here _ .”

Something primal within Cytri screamed out at him from the depths of his mind:  _ above _ ! He heeded this instinct, throwing himself forward, feeling a rush of air as he narrowly avoided an attack. He wheeled around, a grin on his face. “Well. Hello, Gemory.”

She was as he remembered: crimson-skinned, nude, and with a pair of leathery wings protruding from her back. Her figure was curvy and well-endowed, but with clear muscle definition, evident from the fighter’s pose she had adopted. “Cytri. I’m going to kill you.”

Once again she lunged, aiming for Cytri’s throat with her clawed hands. He evaded the blow by a wide margin. “You can’t hit me.” A wild followup blow; another dodge. “I’ve been here in a physical body for longer than you have. I can command it better.”

With each attack she made, she moved slower and more predictably. Soon enough, Cytri noticed a sheen of sweat glisten on her skin, and he could hear her breathing become louder and more ragged. “Slowing down, are we?”

“Fuck… you…” She managed to pant, pausing her attacks to catch her breath.

Cytri grinned. “We’re more powerful than ever in these bodies, yes, but we have limits too.” He took a slight step forward, putting himself in range of her attacks again. “We don’t need to fight, you know. I could show you some other limits—that of pleasure, for instance.”

Her breathing was still ragged as she shot Cytri a glare. “You disgust me.”

He shrugged. “Can’t say I didn’t—” His words were cut short by a sudden lunge from Gemory. Her hands shot out, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. The momentum carried both of them to the nearby wall, and he saw stars as he was slammed against it.

“You must think so highly of yourself.” Gemory’s voice was a low growl, and her face was inches away from Cytri’s. After a tense moment, one hand relinquished its grip on his shirt and trailed down his body.

“Some w—ahh!” His words were cut short by a surprised moan of pleasure as Gemory’s hand reached his crotch, feeling him through the fabric of his pants.

“You’re hard? And moaning too?” Gemory laughed dryly, continuing to rub her hand against him. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the feeling. “Didn’t take much to make the great Cytri my bitch.”

Cytri let her tease him for a moment longer. Suddenly, he grabbed Gemory’s wrists and spun her around, pressing her against the wall and eliciting a gasp. He kept his body against hers for a moment before sinking down to kneel before her. There was already a bit of wetness dripping down the inside of her thigh.

“And now you’re on your knees for me.” Cytri felt her hand atop his head. “This is—fuck!” She cut herself off with an exclamation of pleasure the second Cytri’s tongue touched her.

His eyes flicked up towards her, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Did I interrupt you?”

“I di- didn’t tell you to stop.” She pressed Cytri’s head back against herself, and he continued to lick and massage her with his tongue. Her back arched, letting Cytri press himself depeer between her legs, and she let out an involuntary moan.

It wasn’t long before her knees buckled and she slid down to Cytri’s level. Her eyes were wild with lust as she slid her hand underneath his shirt, hastily pulling it off of him. “What was that about making me your bitch?” Cytri gloated, “I think I’ve got you wrapped around my finger right now.”

Gemory’s hand shot to Cytri’s throat. “Shut up,” she growled, “I need this. That’s  _ it _ .” Her hand tightened, sending a shiver down his spine. “You don’t know when to shut your mouth, do you?”

The feeling of her hand around his neck—and how much it turned him on—was surprising enough to wipe the smirk off of his face. “I never did,” he replied, his voice constricted by her hand. Gemory rolled her eyes and gave him a disgusted expression before leaning in and kissing him. His lips parted to let her tongue into his mouth for a brief moment before she pulled away, admiring the dumbfounded expression on his face.

By this time, Cytri noticed that he had sat back onto the floor, and Gemory was atop him, straddling him. He could feel the cool wetness from between her legs starting to seep into his pants.

“Be a good boy for me,” Gemory said, “Lay back and shut up.” As Cytri complied, she unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down. Flicking her hair behind her shoulder and closing her eyes, she took the tip of his dick into her mouth. The sensation of warmth and corruption made Cytri let out a moan.

Gemory took her time with him, running her tongue along his length and teasing him with her lips. She was assuredly relishing in the involuntary bucking of his hips and the gasps escaping him. Eventually, she took him fully into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Cytri was dimly aware of a small puddle of drool forming at the base of his cock.

“You—ah, you might want to be carefu—” Cytri began, trying to stifle his pleasure.

But Gemory interrupted him. “I know what I’m doing,” she snapped, before continuing to suck on him, faster this time. Soon he felt himself lose control, shutting his eyes as he let hot cum fill her mouth.

She kept her lips around his dick as she swallowed once, before withdrawing with a second mouthful. She shifted herself so that she was sitting on Cytri’s lap, facing him, before abruptly grabbing his face and kissing him. The taste of his own cum filled his mouth along with Gemory’s tongue, and Cytri swallowed reflexively. Almost immediately, he felt his mind buzz with its intoxicating effect.

Gemory broke the kiss. “Such a good little bitch,” she purred into his ear, moving her hand down to his throat. “I want to make sure you’ll fuck me until I’m satisfied, got it?”

He nodded. His pulse pounded against the clawed fingers wrapped around his neck, and he could already feel himself becoming hard as his aphrodisiac-laced cum coursed through his body. Gemory seemed to notice too, and adjusted herself accordingly.

“You don’t deserve this.” She was nearly dripping wet, and Cytri slid into her easily, eliciting a loud moan. “Oh… You’re lucky I’ve needed this, you son of a bitch.”

She began to rock her hips against Cytri’s and move her body up and down, letting him bottom out inside her. His hands gripped her waist, then her ass; she probably would have tried to cut them off if he had done so under any other circumstance. Gemory’s kisses turned into bites, moving from Cytri’s lips to his neck.

It wasn’t too long until she pushed him to another orgasm, leaning back to massage her clit and let herself climax too as Cytri filled her with cum. This didn’t stop her from continuing to ride him; they both came again and again, intoxicated with desire.

Nearly two hours had passed. Cytri lost track of how many times he had cum inside of her. Judging by the bulge in her belly, several; judging by the spatters of cum that were coating her body, he had also changed position and finished outside her a few times.

After coming to his senses, he withdrew from her with a wet sound. Clearly still somewhat intoxicated, she moaned and replaced his dick with her fingers, pushing herself to yet another climax as Cytri’s cum leaked from her. He observed the display with a smirk; noticing this seemed to sober her up somewhat, and she shamefully withdrew her fingers and averted her eyes from his.

“This was rather fun,” he teased. “I could get used to this.”

“Hmph. Don’t.” Gemory folded her arms across her chest. “I just… happened to need this, and you were the only one around.”

“Well, that’s too bad, then.” Cytri stood up and stretched, retrieving his clothes from the floor beside him. “You didn’t even get to  _ really _ make me your bitch. I bet that would have been fun.”

“This doesn’t change anything. We’re still enemies.” She stood up as well, slightly unsteady on her feet, but glaring all the same. “You can live this time. But if you want to be my bitch so bad, come looking for me again.” She flexed her clawed fingers for emphasis.

Cytri merely chuckled. “Gemory, why is it that every time you try to threaten me, it sounds like you’re flirting?” He turned and made his way back out of the warehouse before looking back and winking. “ _ Au revoir _ .”


End file.
